shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlett Kennedy
"My name is Scarlett Kennedy!! and your name is whatever the hell I say it is!! I have your voice now . . . Teehee . . I'ma sneak into your diary." '' ''- ''Scarlett Kennedy ' is a former vocalist and musician from the frozen wasteland known as Blizzarios. Losing her parent's at a very young age, she was raised by a hybrid of man and giant of the name of Mountain Mike. She has taught herself how to play any instrument she find's and/or instrument's that Mike would give her once he's completed his contract's. While singing she heard many voices from customer's, fan's and traveller's. So her voice varies hugely. Her dream is to become an expert on every musical device possible, aswell as help Mike find his way back to Elbaf. During her time as a singer at blizzarious, she came across the Koe Koe no Mi belonging to a pirate who had recently sailed near an island known for it's vast range of exotic fruit's, Scarlett sneakily stole the fruit under confusion caused during one of the many bar fights. After the time-skip, she also has a dream of meeting the 'Soul-King' Brook. She now randomly sail's the Grand Line , New World and the Four Blues, she is the Musician of The Skyline Pirates underneath Nova Blade and is currently the 1st mate under the Cataclysm Division. The ship she sails on is known as the "Mount Crushmore" named by Mike. She is known throughout the Grand Line and New World as "The Voice Stealer" she is also somewhat feared for her trick's and annoyance around the world. '''Appearance "I'm so cute and creamy, Stop looking at me pervert's!! OII!! MY FACE IS UP HERE!!!" ''- ''Scarlett Kennedy, Post Timeskip Scarlett has green eyes and a relatively normal nose, her lips are small but noticeable when she smiles. Scarlett is a small, slim but fast woman who is always seen wearing a cream bandana in her dirty blonde hair which flicks out at the ends. Her outfit consists of a small white T-shirt that only covers her chest, A small sleeveless green jacket over it kept open at all times. To match her outfit, Scarlett wears a short matching green mini skirt and knee high brown boots. Her dagger is placed on the front of her skirt and is held there by a brown belt. Scarlett has bandages wrapped around both arms from her elbows to her wrists and seperate bandages covering a small part of her neck. Only Nova Blade and Mountain Mike know what lie under the bandages. Finally, a precious jewel is worn around her neck, she never takes it off as it was a gift from her parents when she was younger and it is the only thing she has left from her family. After the time skip, Scarlett has become more curvy, her body is rather voluptuous and it is clearly seen. Her hair is much longer and reaches down to her just below her bottom. She wear's a red ribbon on the right side of her head, it's colours are red and gold. Scarlett still don's the green and white colouring to her upper clothing, wearing a small green collared jacket that reaches half way down her upper half, it is also sleeveless, with an opened zipper exposing her white shirt. Her white shirt as a large collar and cover's the same amount of her upper half as her jacket, leaving the stomach exposed. Her breast's have noticeably gotten larger and she has a more mature look about her. Her necklace is tucked inside her clothing, so that it is safe. She wear's black princess styled gloves which are bare knuckled and done a red edged brown leather gauntlet on top. Inside the gauntlet is her bandana which she also treasure's as a gift from Mike. She wear's red short's that have a yellow buckle and are elasticated for extra flexibility. Scarlett wear's black tight's that reach up to the middle of her thigh's and are tucked into her brown boot's. Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Musician Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:Skyline Pirates Category:Knife User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Martial Artist Category:New Horizon!